By Blood Undone
by Professor Specter
Summary: Two forbidden lands at war. Two separate species fighting for right to live and power of the land. Vampires lie in center ground, divided and surrounded, while nekojins lie on opposite ground. It begins with Kai, a vampire spy caught by General Rei.
1. Prolouge

**By Blood Undone**

Two forbidden lands at war. Two separate species fighting for right to live and power of the land. Vampires lie in center ground, divided and surrounded by a Dark Forest, while neko-jins lie on opposite ground. It begins with Kai, a vampire spy caught by Rei, a neko-jin general… and is released?

………………………………………………………

Specter: Kuso, I had to make up that summary from scratch… and it took forever on which series to use…

**FLASHBACK**

Gatem: It's time for the vampire fic! But who should I choose?  
Kai: It's always us.  
Bakura: Be different and pick us.  
Kurama: Hiei just screams vampire in disguise.  
Hiei: And what are you, fried fox tails?  
Bakura:  
Kai:  
Lupin: No doubt, magical creatures are a forte where we can't go wrong.  
Kai: Damn, how could we forget them?  
Knuckles: Were even already animals, Rouge is even a bat.  
Gatem: Any more arguments?  
Rei: I have fangs.  
Kurama: You're a neko-jin!  
Bakura: How can you ignore the Shadow Realm king, the one who brings darkness with every step?  
Lupin: No further arguments, your honor.  
Kai: Does he get bonus points for that?  
Gatem: **Grins evilly **Maybeeeee…………….  
Hiei: Pick us or I'll slice you to bits!  
Gatem: Eeep! Okay…! Wait! If I'm dead, how am I gonna write the fic with Yu-Yu?  
Hiei:  
Kai: **Looks at Hiei  
**Bakura: **Looks at Hiei  
**Lupin: **Looks at Hiei  
**Rei: **Looks at Hiei  
**Kurama: Well?  
Gatem: What'll it be Jaganshi?  
Sesshomaru: Have you ever considered what a great vampire Dark Card Mushrambo would make?  
Everyone: **Looks at Sesshomaru  
**Gatem: When the hell did you get here?  
Sesshomaru: This was such a wide-spread conversation; I had to say something on the matter…….  
Rei: He brings up a fair competitor… but should he attack Yakumo or his former formed self?  
Bakura: Or maybe Ryuma, or Dark General Mushrambo?  
Lupin: Last time I checked, he wasn't in much of a condition to be a vampire or victim…  
Hiei: Since when do you hang with Enterrans?  
Kurama: Since when do you hang with humans?  
Hiei: **Grumbles **Hn.  
Gatem: Boys, you've all made excellent choices, but I think I've made up my mind.  
Kai (thinking): _It's me.  
_Kurama (thinking): _It's me.  
_Bakura (thinking): _Pick me, damn it!  
_Lupin (thinking):_ You cannot deny the werewolf.  
_Sesshomaru (thinking): _This should be good…  
_Dark Card Mushrambo: Did someone put in a house call for me?  
Rei: Ooooooooookay….  
Hiei: Well?  
Gatem: I pick… Riku!  
Everyone but Gatem: **Anime fallback  
**Riku: Hello? Where am I now?  
Rei: JUMP HIM!  
Everyone but Gatem and Riku: **Jumps Riku  
**Gatem: **Anime sweat drop, mushroom sigh **…While WWVI, WWVII, and WWVIII are breaking out, please take this pre story disclaimer to heart… AYE! WATCH THAT SWORD HIEI! I do not own any character that has spoken here (besides Gatem-sama), and the story series of the fic you are about to read (you've come this far) is Beyblade, season 1.  
Everyone in fight cloud: **Stops in fighting position, reveals huge pile on Sesshomaru and Dark Card Mushrambo, Kai and Rei on top of pile  
**Kai: I KNEW IT! **Gets off pile and brushes himself off  
**Rei: Um… **Gets off pile too **Kai…?  
Kai: I mean, c'mon, Riku and Kingdom Hearts crew?  
Rei: Kai…! **Slowly starts backing away from everyone ganging up on him  
**Kai: What? **Looks back…Anime sweatdrop **Oh sh-t…  
Bakura: JUMP HIM!  
Everyone but Rei, Kai and Gatem: **Jumps Kai  
**Gatem: You're not the vampire of course…  
Rei: I know my little fang thing didn't count for much; Kai's almost always the vampire.  
Gatem: And you're always the kawaii neko-jin!  
Yami: What happened here?  
Gatem: Make yourself useful and either join the fight or do the disclaimer.  
Yami: **Looks at Rei who shrugs **Uh… Gatem-sama does not own Beyblade, never has, never will in the near or far future.  
Gatem: And now the summary…

**END FLASHBACK**

Specter: Da hell…! I _did _have a summary? Kuso, I wrote that crap at the top for nothing! **Anime forehead pulse  
**Rei: I think you need to start, before you end up doing something stupid.  
Kai: _Before, _she does something stupid?  
Specter: **Bigger Anime forehead pulse **Tell me Kai, do you take never-say-the-right-things lessons from Hiei?  
Rei: **Moans softly, rubbing his temple** I try, I try, I try… but in the end it doesn't even matter… I'm inviting Tala and Bryan to watch…!  
Tala: Yay! Specter vs. Kai!  
Bryan: This is no contest…  
Rei: Read on… it's too much of a crush to record…

…………………………………………………..  
………………._Thus qouth the Reiven_……………  
………………………………………………

Long ago, in a distant land… two species fought constant battles in a never ending war… for wealth, power, and the force to live.

On one side of the war was what may be called the superior race. Vampires. Surrounded in a supposed dividing territory line of the Dark Forest, the merciless bat human creatures are cunning and blood lustful by night, but alas, completely vulnerable by day. Creatures of nightmares, they fight to kill and feed themselves, be it for pure survival or luxury. A sick, twisted legend is that leaders or royalty of destroyed lands were made into _pets,_ men or women that were kept alive just to be drained upon a vampire's whim.With physical enhancements of supreme hearing, keen vision and sense of smell, and mythical abilities of flight in humanoid form and bat cloud form, vampires hold a firm grip upon lands conquered, powers gained, and have the heartless rep of taking no prisoners.

Standing fast upon the free reigning side of the Dark Forest is an adversary not unlike its vampire enemy. Neko-jins. While not divided from other lands beyond there own, the Forbidden jungle as it's called keeps the cat human species secret. Not unapproachable as per say, the Dark Forest, but still eyed with caution and suspicion. If they meant no harm however, any traveler could pass into neko-jin land and be welcomed. The cat people look almost as the species they are crossed with; sharp straight eyes, perfect for seeing in the dimmest of light. What they lack in sense of smell they make up in hearing, and to guard themselves even more, they train body mind and soul to become prime in agility, endurance, and power. Stealthy killers, quiet hunters, the neko-jin race fend off vampire attacks, guarded with a ivory gemstone of large proportions, which is said to contain the legendary tiger spirit within.

Numbers between the two species shortened dramatically as the long war dragged on. A final battle coincidentally became the mindset of both species rulers, and tension mounts as a cold war sets in, spies infiltrating both sides for information, some caught, some killed. But as long as the vampires' divine ruler lived, the neko-jins see themselves easy pickings. One fights to live. One fights to live _off _the other.

If all it took was a meeting of both kinds, it would be a stroke of luck beyond luck, a one-in-a-million chance that they first wouldn't kill each other on sight… and that after they had managed to form alliances that they would kill to protect each other… all to end a battle so drawn out…

That one chance… became reality.


	2. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHTY THEN! MOVING ON!**

For the reviewers… if any…

**Specter: Okay, so! Thank you people who might have reviewed for the prologue and I didn't get to their review before I posted this next chapter. It's a Sunday and everybody's home, and I've already used up my Internet time, not including the sneak work. So relax, sit back and read.**

**On with the fic! (I'm getting this ominous feeling of de javu…)**

Specter: Actually, surprisingly enough… because of the way I rewrote this…. We can actually start with the fic... like… now…  
Rei: So it's time for me and the gang to vanish, we'll check ya later at the end.  
Bryan: Don't try to kill anyone I wouldn't. **Dragging Tala off-screen  
**Kurama: If that doesn't make us feel better…  
Specter: Don't worry, I'm not Karasu, who kills what I like.  
Dark Card (D.C.) Mushrambo: He and Akabane, of Getbackers, could fight to the death, kill each other, come back, and laugh about it.  
Yami: That's a scary thought…  
Specter: Sh, sh, sh, shush! I don't want Akabane present…! I'm saving him for later, him and Eclipse of Demon Diary.  
Hiei: An anime crossover called 'Just cause he wears the hat…' will feature Akabane and 'Demon Lords: Best of Both Worlds' will feature Eclipse, both crossovers with Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Specter: **shuth **Hiei! You weren't supposed to tell them of what's coming up; you'll ruin it when it does!  
Hiei: Ow, what the—  
Specter: OH SH—  
Kurama: Um… yes. I think you should start Lupin…  
Lupin: Professor Specter does not own Beyblade or any of us other characters that don't belong to her. Don't sue, she doesn't have much to give…  
Kurama: If she could hear you she'd say, "I'd bash you, but I'm ready to start and don't wanna ruin the mood."  
Lupin: Flattered.

……………………………………………………………

…………………_Ah, inside the darkness_……………………

……………………………_the moon is white_…………

**Chapter One**

**Kai's POV**

'_You must infiltrate the neko-jin lands and search for vantage points on their own ground.' _Ha, is that all I'm good for? I could sneak up and down all night, but I'm a much better warrior. I mean, who was the one that fended off that recent surprise attack, even though we were at our most disadvantaged point of the day. Me, no thanks to that red-haired obsessed a—never mind.

They say neko-jins are stronger, smarter, and faster then normal humans that we've conquered, and as such it makes them more deadly. But judging by how they've held ground so far, I still say, enhancements be damned, they don't hold a candle to us. Oh well… at least I may be able to get a decent meal out of this spying. I am so freakin hungry, when _was _the last time I ate? I'll just have to see if the rumors of the sweet tasting neko-jin blood are true.

I land down on the outskirts of the main neko-jin village. They spread themselves out en masse in smaller areas all connected behind this main sanctum, but it's a thin layer, so to speak. However, those areas are sure to have spies awake and on guard. Here, everything is shut down, no guards, no one awake… not a sound… It is bathed eerily in moonlight, a mild power source for my kind, and yet another advantage to us, since we can only attack at night. Well there's nothing to be found here at the boundaries. I think I'll have a look at their artillery.

"Maybe I can find out what the big deal about that ivory-and-silver stone is all about…" I mutter to myself.

"That's only if you're willing to look hard enough."

I spin around on the spot, bathed in moonlight. Someone is watching me eh? Only a coward hides in the shadows, but hey, dark places are where I hunt the best.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

Damn that was smart Rei, tell him your position. Man this one looks more maniacal than the rest… or maybe it's just hunger pains, and if he can see me, I must look mighty tasty. And speaking of which… he looks pretty good himself… purr… Gah! Stop purring! This is just what the elder was worried about. _'Rei you're our top general, we can't have your lovesickness become our downfall.' _Hell, let Lee lead if I'm so unfocused. I _am _lovesick, damn it! Of course I can't concentrate. No one here suits me, female or male, and just cause I've been taking an eye to every vampire spy that passes through or lands doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for them. Hell, half of them are better looking then everyone here. And—

Hold on.

He went… where?

"Looking for me?" My eyes catch him on my right as I quickly spring away back into the openness of my village. Jarring, fierce, passionate… deep crimson… I can't help but lick my lips and grin, feeling my fang poke over the flesh. It's smirk of many feelings, this time, it means mischievous, but at the same time hiding my caution. I spread my arms out in a defenseless position.

"Here I am. Now you can get me," I say. Water drips from my soaked raven bangs, catching on my eyelashes and sending a chill down my cheek. I'd have a fever by now if I let all my hair out. He is just drinking in this image; I can see it in his eyes. "You know your options: Leave or attack." I wait for a few more moments. Wasted, for the vampire doesn't move. Whatever. I lower my arms and turn my back to him, mind wandering to midnight snack attack. I know he's still there, he's breathing quite loudly…

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I don't know what he's thinking, but now he's just made himself an easy target. This is exactly my point of how foolish they make themselves seem. I cannot say that they are: after all they've managed to turn an invasion into an actual war. Whatever. He had only taken a few strides when I shoot out and truck him to the ground.

"Ow," he states boringly, staring out to the left. I gently pull away his soaking raven locks from his neck.

"Sorry about that," I respond. "That might've been avoided if I attacked you while you were already lying down."

"You'd go through all that trouble to make killing me comfortable?" he says coolly.

"Only when you're beautiful,"

"Not flattered. I lost my innocence the last time I fell for obsequiousness."

"I'd be lying to say 'I'm sorry' this time. I must thank you for making this so easy on me. I've been a little off for a few days and prey of such class is a real treat." I tauntingly brush my fangs over his neck, gaining no response whatsoever. I move closer to his face, brushing across his cheek to his lips. He gives a low hiss like an annoyed tiger. "Hn. I thought your kind was supposed to be sharper than this."

"We are, I am," he says. "I heard your presence miles away and still saw you just now. Kill me if you insist, I've tried my best to be as distasteful as possible. But won't you devour me somewhere less conspicuous?" I turn him onto his back, knees on either side of his hips. The calm look puzzles me. Maybe he's been threatened so many times the novelty has worn off…

"What are you playing at?" I ask suspiciously. He grins. I only glimpse it for a second before I'm pulled back by my neck onto the ground. "Agh!" His legs wrap securely around my neck, cutting off my air supply as he sits up. He stares at me calmly for a few seconds, vital seconds for me, passing by like minutes. His grip loosens just as I start to feel lightheaded. He leans over me so his bangs brush over my face.

"My name is Kon Rei. I'm the top general of the neko-jin clan martial forces. Take my advice and stay away from my village, me especially." A small glint catches my eye and I feel a smooth cool, acute something gliding across my face. "I look innocent and nice on the outside. We all do. And when we kill, we still look innocent and nice. I can kill you right now and this face would not change until after your dead."

"You waste time telling me this instead of actually killing me, _Rei_," I point out to him. Rei shrugs and withdraws the kunai knife from my flesh.

"Now I'm not."

"Feh. My name is Hiwatari Kai, and you're a five-star meal begging to be consumed." I burst into my bat cloud form, easily escaping his noose and swarming him. He bends low, face to the ground and doesn't fight back, once again making it easy for me to carry him off.

I should do this stuff more often if the results are always so worthwhile…

* * *

www. xanga. com/ Professor (underscore) Specter ...()()()()()

* * *

Specter: The fight that ensued was hilarious…

**FLASHBACK**

Gatem: I see you've all simmered down.  
Bakura: We stopped as soon as you wrote the summary.  
Yami: Call it easily amused…  
Bakura: Come again Pharaoh?  
Lupin: Do I detect WWX…?  
Sesshomaru: Where's Jaganshi? He'll miss the ringside seats.  
Kurama: He's getting food I believe.  
Mushrambo: I ordered nachos, extra peppers…  
Gatem: You are all hopeless.  
Hiei: FOOD!  
Gatem: Ah well... Bye Hiei.  
Hiei: **Anime question mark off the side of his head **Wha? **Becomes crushed by everyone jumping him for food.  
**InuYasha: Completely hopeless.  
Gatem: **shuth **DAMN IT! Will you guys stop popping up everywhere? R&R peoples!

**END FLASHBACK**

Specter: It was funny Hiei, you know it.  
Hiei: Hn. You get squashed beneath Sesshomaru and Mushrambo and tell me how funny it is.  
Specter: Not funny, _fun_…


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOOOO PEOPLES! I'M BACK!**

**SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER… **

**HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! IT RUINS YOUR UPDATE TIME!**

For the reviewers… if any…

**Specter: Okay, so! Thank you people who might have reviewed for the prologue and I didn't get to their review before I posted this next chapter. My update times have been few and far between. So relax, sit back and read.**

**On with the fic! (I'm getting this ominous feeling of de javu…)**

Specter: God damn I haven't updated in forever, if I knew high school was gonna kill my update time this bad, I would've put up a retirement note during the school year. I have to go back to my strategy…  
Lupin: And perhaps not writing two stories at once. It was a valiant effort though…  
Hiei: Someone kicked off your first chapter anyway…  
Specter: **shuth **I also have just noticed that this story in the book of fanfiction doesn't have opening commentary. So I think I shall save this for disclaimer, and then put what I wrote in the book as Gatem-sama at the end.  
Lupin: Makes sense. Shall I?  
Specter: Please.  
Lupin: Professor Specter does not own Beyblade stuff, except for some graphic novels, and she doesn't own those who speak/have spoken from various sundry places.

…………………………………………….

...kokoro no mama...

………. ni tada Fighting to dream……………….

……………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

**Normal POV**

Kai swarmed Rei in an instant, the combined strength of the little winged creatures carrying him off, back into the Dark Forest, closer to the vampire territory. As Kai was slowly dipping down, Rei suddenly lashed out.

_God damnit! _Kai hissed to himself, while physically the bats screeched at having broken their formation. Rei escaped out entirely, and fell into the coverage below, his body twisting so as to land on his feet. Kai reverted into his humanoid form and dove after him, crashing through the thick tree coverage and landing hard on his feet. Rei was no where to be found. Kai's ruby eyes narrowed as he scowled. (A/N: maha, Kai scowling, lol…)

"They certainly are quicker…" he grumbled.

"Aren't we though?" Kai sharply turned to just barely catch a gleam of orange that quickly flashed out of sight. Kai smirked triumphantly. He took off like a bullet into the brushwood. "BHANG!" Kai glanced farther up, momentarily distracted.

**_BAM!_**

Kai ran smack into the tree branch that the neko-jin general perched on. "Looks to me like your as blind as your namesake," Rei said, looking down at Kai, sitting on the forest floor rubbing his head cursing. Rei had mastered and turned throwing his voice anyway he wanted into an art form. As such he successfully lured Kai exactly in front of the branch.

"I disappoint myself when I say I agree with you for now…" Kai growled. Rei gently ran down the tree trunk and stood elegantly before him. "What're you planning?" he hissed. He didn't like that stare; a gaze of golden orange that locked on his and desired to open his mind and read all his thoughts.

"You are weakened… and the dawn will rise at any moment." Rei took a step towards him. "Then you will be at my mercy…" Kai was rooted to the spot as Rei came closer and kneeled down in front of him. "Even more so… than you were… a few moments ago…"

The brilliant sun broke across the horizon, just starting to shed its golden rays through the gloom of the Dark Forest. Kai regained mobility and backed out of the lights, as the thin beams through tree branches and leaves had started to burn his skin. Rei slowly followed him as Kai retreated, knowing he had won. The sun's rays in his eyes only made them gleam with more ferocity. Kai faced facts that he was outmatched, and admitted defeat.

"If you do not kill me now you will regret it… I will regain my strength quick enough if you do anything less," he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the tree trunk behind him. Using a tiny brush made from a lock of his raven hair, Rei used Kai's laps to lay a coat of a clear sleeping drug on his lips. Might as well have a little fun if he wasn't going to fight back… Kai looked up when Rei was a mere foot away from him.

"Then you won't mind at all if I do this." Rei quickly leaned forward.

"What the hell are you—Mm!" Rei crushed his lips against the vampire's and pinned his arms against the tree as he pressed harder, forcing entry. Kai felt the neko-jin's legs inching up on both sides of his thighs so as to get a better angle to kiss harder. But soon his mind couldn't focus enough to fight back, to tell him not to succumb to defeat in such way. His eyes started to close as consciousness left him. Withdrawing, Rei gently held Kai up as he slumped forward and gently nuzzled his cheek against the pale skin, purring. His mind shouted at him to stop, but he felt so comfortable caressing his cheek against Kai's. A vicious, daring… how should he say it… cold, but mature spirit, so well combining and contrasting with his own smooth and mild enigmatic—and nowadays, rather maudlin—persona… what's not to love? _He is of the enemy kind…_ Rei thought as he picked the vampire up bridal style and left for his village. _It is my duty as the general of my clan… no enemy I come across can live to tell the tale…_

The village council was up earlier that morning and as Rei approached with his prisoner, a secondary general and one of Rei's best friends, Lee, spotted him. Lee was only second to none to Rei merely by his notion to leap before he looked. Though because of their close, almost brotherly relation, rivalry between ranks was few and far between. Lee motioned for Rei to meet at the assembly gates before the Elder called for report.

"Caught another one, Rei?" Lee asked, observing the unconscious vampire. "Mmmm… you weren't gone _all _night with this one were you?"

"No. He's a spy… I caught him coming back from the lake, no more than thirty minutes ago."

"Did he put up a good fight?" Lee added, knowing Rei became extremely merciless or vulnerable in his fights now-and-then due to his growing love lust. Rei grinned mischievously as he shook his head. Lee translated it and returned it with his own before nodding, and then the two headed off in opposite directions.

Rather than leaving Kai in the prisoners cell, the neko-jin chose instead to take him to his room of the many edifice complex of the White Tiger clan (A/N: just think ancient Chinese homes like in the Asian Tournament story arc). He quietly went upstairs, slipped into his room and slid the door shut with his foot, then carefully set Kai own his low bed, sitting on his legs beside him.

"Rise and shine prisoner…" he whispered into the vampire's ear. "Unless I'm hearing things, you're awake. Or was being defeated with a kiss too much of a blow to your pride?" Deep crimson orbs that golden orange longed to look into did not reveal themselves, much to Rei's chagrin. He hmphed, staring at the shadow above Kai's head… the Chinese symbol for 'longevity' from his window. "Well I'm warning you now don't sit up until later, unless you'd rather burn alive…" To Rei's surprise, _that _made Kai open his eyes and… sit up…

"AAUGHH!" …Into the glare of sunlight pouring through Rei's window.

"Shut up, damnit!" hissed Rei, forcing Kai to lay back down and reflexively covering his mouth. "Did you do that on purpose or are you really not that sharp?" Kai narrowed his eyes and bit Rei's hand. "AOW! DAMN YOU!" Without thinking Rei punched Kai dead between the eyes. "Damnit now I'm shouting, your defeating my—"

"AOW, SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kai snarled, sitting up once again with one hand covering his eyes. Rei stood in the way of the sunlight so he wouldn't have to push Kai back down.

"Damnit I'm sorry! Shut up already!" Rather than possibly having the cycle repeated, Kai silenced to disgruntled growls and hisses of pain as he rubbed the bruise where Rei had striked him (A/N: that may not be a word, but in my dictionary it is now. Lupin: it's called 'struck.' Specter: …oh yeah…). His quick recovery abilities left no blood and no visible swelling but it still throbbed as he moved his hand back into his hair. His eyes caught the slow dripping blood from the bite he inflicted upon Rei. Inside, his mind screamed for him take it, use your speed to feed on him quickly, then kill this foolish neko-jin by slowly draining him into a chalk white corpse of flesh and bone. But his composure merely shivered as he stared hungrily. Rei sensed his desire… a mischievous smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. He held out his hand.

"You trust that I won't drink until you're dead?" asked Kai not looking up.

"Heh." Kai shifted to stand on his knees and reached out for Rei's hand. Before he grabbed it, Rei sharply withdrew it. "Do you forgive me for hitting you? I don't spout apologies just to hear myself speak…" Kai stood up, glaring coldly at the neko-jin now level with him. "No?" Rei's irises and pupils dilated to thin needle like slits that pierced through Kai's crimson eyes. Kai took Rei's bleeding hand and slowly licked the tiny trail of now cooler blood that ran down his wrist. Rei's eyes softened to normal as he relaxed and watched Kai's actions. Not because of suspicion, rather for entertainment…

"What was that stuff that knocked me out?" asked Kai before he started to suck on the bite itself. "Most things like that don't work on my kind…"

"This is one of the few things that do then, isn't it? I'm not gonna tell you," said Rei almost laughingly. "Don't you have a smart vampire who can tell you what it is? You just made it clear only a few things do the trick." Kai huffed. _Sure we got a smart vampire that would kill anyone or anything that pisses him off, including his own kind…_Kai thought. "Hey, that's enough." Kai let go as Rei motioned to yank his hand away and watched the neko-jin wrap the wound with a thin strip of cloth-like bandages. "Now…what to do with you…"

"Aren't you gonna kill me in the end anyway?" asked Kai, suddenly getting this… ominous feeling Rei had something other than a torturous death planned for him. Though if he was killed there would be an ultimate invasion upon the cat people, seeing as how he was the grandson of the Vampire King. He thought to question whether Rei knew of that. If so this could turn into a surrenderance-by-hostage sorta thing (A/N: would that be considered blackmail? And yes, that is another word just added to my dictionary. Lupin: you could just say 'surrender'…).

"Maybe not. I am in charge of you while you are my prisoner of war." Rei sat back down.

"Aargh…!" Rei pulled Kai to the bed space in front of him.

"In truth before I do anything I would like to talk," Rei continued, oblivious to Kai's moans and smoking flesh. Kai reached up as he made to sit back up. Rei grabbed his hand and pulled him upright so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Why do we have to be enemies, Kai? In our short stretch of time together we have come to blows of only the smallest kind, very unlike of what is supposed to happen when our two kin meet. You're… different from the others…"

"I'm frustrated," admitted Kai, still aware of their close proximity. "My own kind needs to sort out their priorities. My grandfather merely throws around our army like a much vaunted weapon because he underestimates your kind." Kai couldn't help but smirk a little. "He doesn't see that you are no ordinary opponent… and for that matter, a greater benefit to our overall strength when consumed."

"What will you do if your kind wins the war?"

"…Live off the populous of the conquered land until Soichiro wants to advance forward."

"In the event that my kind should win, what will you do then?"

There was a long pause.

"…Well…"

"What? Haven't thought that far because you know your going to win?"

"No… it's not that, it's just like… if you do win, and for all incentive purposes I want your kind to win, I wanted… to somehow… rid myself of this form… and become human… or in this case, neko-jin."

"That's sweet, but my kind would never take you in, had you transformed or not."

"And that's why every time I fight to win so I won't have to worry about that." Rei grinned a little more widely. _Kai is interesting…_Rei thought.

"I hope you and I meet again in a more suitable atmosphere, and get to know one another better. It would be a shame for one of the more eccentric vampires I know to never be seen again."

"You're letting me go?"

"Give it a few days."

"You're one to talk about eccentric." Kai leaned back on Rei's bed.

_He and I have the power to turn this war around in either's favor. But I wonder… has Kai realized that?_ Rei thought.

_If I play my cards right, he and I can make this work out in _our_ favor. I wonder if Rei has realized that. _Kai thought.

Deep crimson and liquid gold-orange caught each others glance. Both scowled and looked away, but grinned inwardly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………….._Honoo no, kokoro_………………_Kesenai, My Dark Side_………………... ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Specter: Well that was longer than I thought… Now I gotta move back into what I actually wrote huh?  
Lupin: Whatever works best for you.  
Hiei: Hn. So long as you don't hurt us in the process.  
Specter: **shuth **Urusai.  
Hiei: That's part of my song isn't it? 'Dark Side Stories.'  
Specter: OMG! I love it, it's so cool already, could you imagine if they made a dance mix version?  
Alucard: Have you seen Vincent?  
Hiei and Lupin: **O.O  
**Specter: Thata way. **Points  
**Alucard: **Evil-clever-fanged grin  
**Specter: You're in luck, I think Akabane is in town too.  
Alucard: Yum… **Leaves  
**Hiei: Who the hell was that? Karasu's vampire reincarnate!  
Lupin: Oh this… this will not bode well… I'm leaving for a moment…  
Eclipse: That was my line…  
Specter: We coulda used you when I was writing this man…  
Eclipse: Writing what?  
Specter: Riku, the 'play flashback' button is beside you…  
Riku: **presses 'play flashback' button**

**FLASHBACK**

Rei: Am I about to be killed?  
Gatem: Quiet, I gotta watch Sesshoumaru kill Inuyasha's ass...  
Kurama: His sword is taller than you Hiei... perhaps even wider, you never seem to eat...  
Hiei: Hn.  
Bakura, Yami, Lupin: Sh!  
Rei:  
Gatem:  
Hiei:  
Kurama:  
D.C. Mushrambo: Being a demon sucks... you can get killed instead of carded.  
Inuyasha: **_WIND SCAR!_**  
Sesshoumaru: **_SOKURYUHAA!  
_**Everyone else: Oh shit...

**END FLASHBACK**

Specter: Jeez, I did not have it together back then…  
Hiei: Still think you don't…  
Specter: **Anime forehead pulse, Inu-bash  
**Kyouji: **Crying a little **Specter-kun-sensei…! Sensei, where's Black Death?  
Specter: Ah, mmm… Red Death was looking for him, weren't you with him? (he's still recovering right? **Kyouji nods**) Maybe he found him…?  
Eclipse: So is everyone that looks alike classified by color and death?  
Specter: You know what Eclipse, just for that you can help Kyouji find his precious Black Death, and while you're at it, make sure he gets along with Alucard and they're happy.  
Eclipse: **close to smacking forehead  
**Kurama (_thinking_): _I suppose eventually she'll remember that Lupin has left the scene… ah Lupin, I have grown used to having another sane person around here and miss you as much… But what _are _you doing?  
_Riku: So Alucard is Red Death, and Akabane is Black Death or Black Angel counterpart, when referring directly to Kyouji.  
D.C. Mushrambo: Can't you come up with anything better than Red Death for Alucard?  
Specter: I am not going to answer that, oh you-who-is-a-dark-counterpart-of-an-original-character-as-well-so-you-shouldn't-be-talking-since-you-have-pretty-much-the-same-name.  
D.C. Mushrambo: All that for no comment.  
Specter: Urusei. R&R peoples out there.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure how many reviews I got… but damn, I got a hell of a lot of reviews for only two chapters and a prologue. **

For the reviewers… if any…

**Specter: Okay! Here's a big thanks to my reviewers; **The laughing Mann, **Darkshipping, **super-d-duper-shay, **Black-Dranzer-1119, **SilkYuzu, **Solitary Shadows (hey!), **XOSAF, **chi no hana, **and Bloody Shadows (hey!)**. Sorry if I misspelled anything; once it's written down there's no guarantee what I'll see it as. So, once again, thank you, and ask and you shall receive!**

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—koff—HAAHAA-AAAHA—_**yeah okay I'll stop…

Specter: Saa, must move back into what I actually wrote, even though what I originally wrote is crap.  
Kurama: Specter, have you even cared to notice your disclaimer speaker is missing?  
Specter: Eh? Nanda?  
Hiei: Give it up fox, she doesn't speak smart.  
Specter: **evil dagger eyes, anime forehead pulse **DIE YOU BAKA HI-KOORIME!  
Hiei: Oh shit…  
Everyone else: **watches Specter-and-Hiei chase, mushroom sigh  
**Riku: So I guess it's one of us then?  
D. C. Mushrambo: Until Lupin comes back. You think one of us should look for him?  
Bakura: Forget it, he left and now he can come back on his own.  
Yami: You're just mad because you can't leave as freely as he and Sesshoumaru do.  
Bakura: YES DAMNIT, IS THAT EVEN FAIR!

(in another songfic yet to be posted called 'The way he held me, and said,' Sesshoumaru leaves as Lupin did last chapter.)

Everyone else: **mushroom sigh  
**Riku: Lemme have at it then. Specter doesn't own Beyblade characters and trademarks, nor does she own me, Kurama, Hiei, Lupin, Dark Card Mushrambo, Bakura, or Yami. You would know if she owned us by the ten fold chaos that comes just from us being here.

……………………………………………………………

……………… _You're wonderful, 'cept not_………………………

………………………………………………….

**Chapter Three**

**Rei's POV**

Kai and I had a nice little chat to pass the time that would have otherwise been spent with us staring at each other. Not that _I _would have minded, but I'm sure that—my part devious, part licentious look—would've frazzled him quite a bit. I don't think he's going to forget defeat via kiss—from an enemy no less—for a long time. And I would like it no other way. Leave a lasting memory in the hearts of your enemies that will eventually drive them to their own doom. It's worked I'd say a dozen or so times on record.

Kai was uncomfortable on my bed, and so took refuge beneath my transom with the longevity symbol, effectively keeping him out of the sun until it started to set. I sat across from him at the opposite end of my room, laying in a vulnerable position just to tempt him, and I see it works. At any given moment, I am never really vulnerable. My silver and ivory amulet, carved from the larger tiger shrine stone, is quite a piece of work, one that is my last resort. It is the only weapon on me at the moment—besides the ones displayed and hidden in my room—and as I learned from Kai, he had come to find out exactly what it is. He will probably find out sooner or later, with both our kin slowly building forces for a final battle. Or, perchance, he may have earned my trust enough for me to show him _my _amulet in the least…

Kai's eyes travel over my defenseless form, failing to hide the hunger behind his gaze. If I wait a few days as I planned, and don't give him anything—not even out of the goodness of my heart—then quite possibly he could die.

"Say Kai." Those luscious crimson orbs of great depth and mystery turn to me.

"Yes?" he rasps out. I have acquired a weird fascination to hear voices strained like Kai's is just know. Something about it screams sexy. Ah, the madness of a mind and body in want of a lover… now that is sexy (I think I just made him brag on himself).

"Besides just now, when was the last time you ate something whole and decent?" His eye twitches almost unnoticeably. Things like that have begun to fascinate me too. He runs his hands through his two toned slate blue hair before looking back at me.

"Two days… maybe three…" I grin mischievously. It grows a little more at the frustrated look that slightly comes over Kai's pale features. "What?"

"So you'll die in a couple of days right?" I ask smirking.

"…More like… tomorrow… if I don't have _a little _sustenance…" Of course that would mean me letting him feed off little wounds if I incur any. Which I might do in interesting points to see if he's desperate enough… He raised my hand to his lips, keeping him level with me. Kai's a proud being, and I'd love to seem him bow. If not for me… then just to see him bow. Fear not Kai, you'll reclaim freedom unscathed… it's your dignity that may be scarred…

When did I get so evil? Maybe that's just I-need-a-lover-I-want-a-lover-dear-God-send-me-a-lover spasms…

**Kai's POV**

"…More like… tomorrow… if I don't have _a little_ sustenance…" I said, annoyed at my rasping voice. Rei is quiet, but slowly a grin dawns on his face, crossed between devious and somewhat… lustful? What the hell? No, it makes sense… the way he defeated me… Unconsciously my fingers touch my lips. I should have killed him when I had the chance… I was too lenient, and now I am… at his mercy…

Until he frees me, which he did seem intent on doing. Such a fine creature could not, should not go to waste and die futilely in this war. Rei is foolish, no, innocent but clever. The deadliest combination of friends or foes. I shall claim him for my own. He will be my pet… my little tiger… And increase my power to surpass even Soichiro over time. You may want to befriend me Rei, but I will not waver merely because I was caught off guard. And here I was convinced that at least some of the neko-jins were smarter than that. Rei has sealed his fate.

His cold amber eyes have been locked on mine since my last comment… I despise the way they seem to probe my very thoughts… And the way he smiles accordingly to them. It unnerves me, he cannot read thoughts! The ebony pupils thin to slits, the amber-gold irises doing the opposite, giving him a weird possessed look. He cannot read thoughts… His white fangs—their size is nothing to sneeze at—can be seen from the widening grin. He cannot read thoughts… he cannot…

Actions like these are why I'm going to kill you Rei. Why am I surrounded by people who annoy me, even in the enemies kin?

Still, he is strong and beautiful… I can tell he thinks nothing of our superiority, not when he has easily taken down others of my kin… It will be an honor to make you mine, neko-jin. He rises and crosses the room, then squats down in front of me, so our faces are inches apart. His amber-gold eyes are alight with the pale moon's glow as his lips curve into a soft smile. I shift my eyes up the tiny distance he has put himself above me. He cannot read thoughts…

He shakes his head 'no.'

I fight down the disbelief that would have been expressed in too many ways, ways convincing him of his motion. I merely narrow my eyes at him as he stands up. He cannot read thoughts… So why does it feel like I've been mentally raped?

**Normal POV**

Rei walked around his room and grabbed a shuriken from a small dresser. Despite himself, Kai's eyes had followed him around from when he stood up and now hid his confusion of Rei's action. Rei didn't notice the crimson eyes widen slightly as he slashed at his legs, cutting the blue fabric and sun-kissed flesh. Clamping the shuriken in his teeth, Rei removed his red rope-like belt and the white over-tunic, tossing them at the foot of his bed. The button up blue t-shirt came slightly undone before Rei sat back down across the room from Kai.

"I have to make it look convincing, right?" Rei asked, almost jokingly. "Ah… but all this precious blood, going to waste? And it will be bothersome to clean off my floor…" Kai sat up a little straighter and let down his cold mask for a moment. Here he was again, offering himself up. "So what do you say Kai? Feeling… _hungry?_" The invitation was too strong. Kai was transfixed on the blood running down the soft tanned skin, crawling (sorry Kai) on hands and knees to the neko-jin general. Rei playfully pulled back a piece of the ripped cloth to reveal the start of a wound, but was halted by Kai's hand grabbing his wrist and pulling it away.

"You're a fool Rei. Don't play with me like this." Kai snarled. Rei innocently put up his hands and looked away. Kai stripped back the slightly dampened material anyway and licked up the blood that ran down Rei's shin. He held back his desires to create new punctures and feed on him that way; after all, Rei had done this himself for Kai. So absorbed in feeding he almost didn't notice how he had dipped past Rei's knees and traveled down his thigh. Just how high was his wound? Nonetheless, Kai continued to drink until he felt eyes on him and a weird presence above his head.

Rei had watched his prisoner bow, just as he expected, but now—given so much more to feast on—the neko-jin had grown bored and wanted to elaborate Kai's humiliation. He reached out to pet the two toned slate blue hair, like a man does his dog. His hand only brushed the silken locks when he stopped and a little moaning hiss escaped his lips as Kai's tongue and fangs came over his inner thigh.

"Don't touch me like that Rei." Rei chuckled.

"Yes, alright, I believe I'm out of line. I'm sure your hair has that attraction for others that I'm sure you quickly dispose of though…" said Rei, raising his hands again. He told himself to stop testing Kai—he was not pleased with his current predicament. Instead pay attention to the luscious, warm licking and sucking… It made his body tingle with the sensual touches, and Kai seemed to sense as much. He abruptly stopped and stood up.

"Ah well," Rei stood up and stretched. "I suppose our little get together has come to a close then. If you will kindly follow me to the top floor, we'll make a little show and you'll be off." Kai's eyes narrowed. Rei grinned and pulled a trapdoor leading to an attic like space with a wooden shutter window big enough for them to get through, leading to the roof. The view was awesome; not just of the neko-jin village, but of the surrounding scenery as well.

"Now, Mr. Hiwatari." Kai's swiftly turned back around. How could he have let his guard down enough to turn his back to Rei? "The rule is, no prisoner caught by me is allowed to live, much less escape. Maybe not tonight, maybe not in three nights, but someday soon, you will meet your end through me." It was Kai's turn to smirk.

"We'll see Rei. I won't go down so easily, if it's not you who goes down first."

"You make me smile Kai." said Rei, smiling. "And better luck next time you try and infiltrate Neko-jin Fortress. Now unfortunately, I can't give you a head start, but I will not chase. Someone else—"

"REI!" Kai turned to the source of the shout.

"—might. Too late." Kai turned back to Rei catching on. "Good luck to you Kai."

"Foolish neko. You haven't seen the last of me." Kai jumped high and avoided a rain of arrows, bursting into a bat cloud form and disappearing into the night. Rei smirked.

"I would hope not." He started purring and couldn't manage to curse himself.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD **(everything above I came up with as I went along, and I'm damn proud of it)

* * *

**Rei's POV**

It's been three nights since I've seen Kai. Not that that's surprising; I bet he's healing his wounded ego and regaining his strength on unlucky prey in the Dark Forest. If he's managed to do both in 24—give or take—hours, then there's also the chance he's been scouting my village for signs of attack, and I've merely missed him. How I could miss someone like Kai is beyond me… But his searches are in vain; we have no attack, we don't need one. As for me, tonight I'm trying to see if the same can be said of the Vampire Bastion.

If an attack were to be made by us, it would be during the day of course… a nightly reconnoiter is hardly useful now that I think about it, since everyone's out and about somewhere and able to come back at any given moment. But daylight makes the bastion an inhabited ghost town or so one would think. I once observed an ice-purple hair and eyed vampire with black leather wings sitting over a lanai in a sunrise. It took longer than normal for him to even begin burning, and even then it took a while before he retreated into the darkness inside. But even if all of them are like that, a full scale sunlight blast would be overkill, given the forest can't cover everything as well.

But I remind myself, we have no need for attack. Let the vampires waste their effort, they might come back for more punishment, or come to see us as no threat. I doubt the day will ever come when we are no longer considered a prey to them. Our blood has rather interesting affects for vampires, as do other bloods consumed: Human blood can strengthen a vampire physically, and raise stamina—such is for all blood, more so in human. My kind enhances the sixth sense, and mental strength, but has a knock out countenance behind it. Their own blood increases everything, doubling any powers they had, but at the price to forever stay in motion—other than breathing which the undead really don't need to do—or face automatic death. The result is the same; to kill your own is to kill yourself.

A nice breeze… it's timed so that it appears to blow away the clouds and reveal the thin sliver of the white moon. I often reassure myself I haven't paled that white, mostly in the winter months, when my summer tan that darkens me a little fades away. But moonlight always pales ones skin. Poor Kai. His skin is already pale as the celestial object, but not as ghastly.

I withdraw the long ribbon tying back my hair to cloak myself in my raven waterfall. I jump up to a sturdy tree branch without so much as a leaf shaking and perch close to the trunk to gain better balance. My ears have alerted me to someone coming…

**Normal POV**

Rei watched as a red head, sapphire eyed vampire came into view and stopped where he had stood moments before. It was almost automatic; he had that vampire pale skin and carried himself with the prideful superior air, and now that Rei payed more attention, he had a scowl like Kai's too. Rei kept himself from laughing. Did every vampire have a problem with smiling? He settled to grin as the red head crossed his arms in frustration.

"He's gone Kai," he snarled, turning around to approach the newly appeared Kai. He looked like he had a decent meal and some sleep since he and Rei parted, and seeing him in the slightly improved condition made Rei's heart leap.

"No, he's still here Tala, I know." So his name was Tala (who didn't figure it out until just now? Raise your hand, its okay…). On a positive note, all vampires seemed to have very sexy/hot/cool names. Feeling a little bit elated at seeing Kai again, Rei decided to say hello. He sat on the branch when the other two looked around and swung down. His long raven hair was about two feet from the forest floor.

"Why, Mr. Hiwatari, what a surprise. I'm impressed you found me, and here I thought I had left a big enough gap between us." Rei crossed his arms and smiled that devious smirk. "And hello! A friendly acquaintance, Tala is it?" Tala's eyes narrowed. Before Kai could stop him, Tala pounced at Rei. The neko-jin was quicker from his better angle and sat right side up on the branch, leaving Tala to tumble to a stop past him. He growled but remained on one knee where he was. "Hungry are we?"

"Why not when there's a delectable treat to be had if you look hard enough?" said Kai. "Of course, you could always become one of the non-expendable treats… Unless we fight to the death."

"A lose-lose situation," said Rei. At that moment, Rei sat up again and Tala met Kai in the stomach, the force of Tala's pounce throwing Kai back and taking the red head's weight on top of his. Rei back flipped off the branch and came over to the heap of vampire. "And it's reasonable to say lose-lose for you as well. I bid you good evening gentlemen, Kai and Tala." His clever smirk appeared before he took off, raven waterfall shining behind him.

"So… he's the queer one that managed to capture you.' Tala said, standing up and brushing himself of ceremoniously. Kai sighed, frustrated and nodded.

"He's mine Tala. I'm going to claim him and kill him." Kai said warningly. Angry sapphire met foreboding crimson (has anyone noticed that they have opposite hair and eye color? It's kinda creepy). Tala only smirked and set off in the direction Rei had left in. Kai stood up. "Don't try me Tala."

"Ooh, this sounds a little more personal than just a pet you'll have for what? A day if he lasts that long?" sneered Tala, plucking a sensitive cord. When Kai didn't answer, the red head continued walking triumphantly.

**Kai's POV**

Great, now I have Tala after him. He is not known for his care of pets—mostly whorish young girls in the lands we invade, practically throwing themselves at him, though they regret it later. And if Tala suspects something between Rei and I—something that I am vaguely starting to accept, so as not to cause insignificant battles with myself—he will use that against me to have me killed for adultery. Soichiro may be my grandfather, but he will not turn a blind eye for me if I threaten his empire. Tala can pose a challenge to Rei, but he's not invincible and if anything, the only reason Rei may take longer to take him down would be because Tala's rejuvenated in the last day.

And if he loses, he'll come after Rei with blindsiding tricks to claim him, because his ego won't allow for defeat one-on-one.

Damn it Rei… I couldn't really sense you… or smell your blood for that matter, which surprised me, given how close you were in reality. It's good to see you in at the climax of your being, before I claim you for my own and bend you to my every whim.

Tala's gone after Rei… or back to the castle for a little assistance of how to best someone like that neko-jin. Soichiro… it was you who suggested I find a pet, and maybe I'll take you up on your advice for once, and hopefully I'll be luckier than Tala is and won't end up killing him.

**(does anybody know why the asterisk sign and the shift+6 thing doesn't work anymore? It's really annoying, cause they'd really be useful now…)**

Specter: Ahaha, the little commentary for this chapter's end was really funny. Short and sweet.  
D.C. Mushrambo: Only cause back then you only liked to fill up the blank part of the paper with commentary so you could start fresh on the next page.  
Specter: You sound like that's a bad thing.  
Riku: Just interesting.  
Specter: Riku gets points for saying the smart thing.  
Hiei: **sneezes  
**Everyone else besides Specter and Hiei:** anime sweatdrop  
**Yami: **presses 'Play Flashback' button**

**FLASHBACK**

Gatem: R&R!  
Lupin: Or else she'll howl in sadness.  
Hiei: And we don't need that. Key word 'don't.'  
Sesshoumaru: And her tears are acid in disguise.  
Kai: And they burn non-reviewers.  
Rei: Don't be a non-reviewer.  
Kurama: R&R.  
Bakura: If you don't wanna become Swiss cheese.  
Yami: …And cut! Okay people, one minute and six.  
Gatem: Wait to go! That was prefect! **Smacks Hiei upside the head **What do you mean 'don't?'  
D.C. Mushrambo: What was the point of that?  
Everyone but Gatem: **watches Gatem steam up  
**Riku: If you value your cards, run.

**END FLASHBACK**

Specter: That was a time when I was still vary wary of flames as well…  
Kurama: Oh how our young author has grown.  
Specter: Where's Lupin?  
Everyone else: **anime fallback  
**Hiei: Told you she didn't speak smart…  
Specter: You know you sneezed because I was thinking of you who always says the wrong things. **anime forehead pulse  
**Hiei: Oooooooh… so that's how it works…


	5. Special!

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M STILL HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIRRR!**

Dudes, I know you don't wanna hear this crap from me, but I thought after all this time I would tell you all that I am not dead, not having a writers block, not having enough time, but in fact, my computer is stupid and as such I can't e-mail my self anything that I wrote so far. I wrote quite a bit since I last updated, but I couldn't post it with me mom looking over my shoulder like a hawk. She thinks killed the computer the last time, nothing that she did poisoned the computer, oh no, only something I did…

Point is, I'll be back I swear. Hang with me and just read some other stuff in the time being. I'll come back all at once and give out cookies and plushies of those who waited (I have a special order of Chibi-fied Demolition Boys, BladeBreakers, Majestics, and because I can't remember the team their from Miguel, Brooklyn, Claude, Raul, and Garland coming in a few days)

yawn a waste of time, getting your hopes up that I had updated for real, gomen nasai. But I checked to see who was waiting for what, theirs a one person difference between this and 'The Yami Switch' (people waiting for that will be sad to here I haven't touched it TT.TT), but the point is I thought it best to reach out and check up with everyone.

**STAY WITH ME! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!**

Thanks a million,

Professor Specter


End file.
